Tamagotchi Love
by AkanaSabaru
Summary: Rukia gets a Tamagotchi and starts to raise it, who will her tamagotchi fall in love with? Bonus Chapter seven up.
1. Chapter 1

**Tamagotchi Love**

**CHAPTER 1**

**It Starts as an Egg**

**A/N: **Uh, well this came to me when I was in class and got so excited I had to write it out so here goes Tamagotchi Love!

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own bleach/nor do I own Tamagotchi su.

* * *

The bell rang and it was time for lunch, Ichigo went ahead before Rukia to get his stuff from his locker, Orihime was already dragged off by Chizuru with Tatsuki following after, Chad had disappeared as usual, and the pair Keigo and Michiru was probably hunting for gals. Leaving Rukia the last one out to head to lunch.

Rukia walked through the neat and clean hallways of the school. While walking towards the roof Rukia saw a cluster of girls squealing over something. Rukia slowed down her pace to see what they were so excited about. She saw something like an egg hanging on a keychain and lots of beeping sounds. 'What the heck was that?' thought Rukia as she arrived at the roof where everyone was.

"Oi, Rukia what took you such a long time?" Ichigo said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Baka, I was just taking my time…"Rukia snorted and sat next to him.

"Whatever, heres your juice box."Ichigo tossed the juice box to Rukia.

Rukia caught it easily, "Thanks…"

Everything was going on fine but then Orihime came up top with a big smile and said,

"Guess what everyone?"

Ishida tried to cover his blush by adjusting his glasses, "What is it Inoue san?"

"I got…"

Everybody held their breath, they hoped it wasn't one of her 'delicacies' like chocolate curry, or peanut butter and orange chicken sandwich, please let it not be that…

"This! Ta-dah!"Orihime yelled out revealing a blue and yellow tamagotchi keychain.

Thank goodness it wasn't her 'delecacies'.Everyone sighed with relief.

"What's that, Inoue san?"Rukia asked.

"It's called a Tamagotchi, Kuchiki san!"

"Tama-wha?"

"Tamagotchi, he-he, its a pet you raise from an egg to a adult and you help it find its one true love by letting it interact with other Tamagotchis!"

"Ohh, can I see?"

Orihime handed her tamagotchi to Rukia,

"Its, its, it's so cute!"Rukia exclaimed.

"I know, I named him Mr. Saltypeppers!"

"That's uh a nice name…"Rukia said slightly shocked by such a peculiar name.

"Thanks! Do you want one Kuchiki san?"

"Really?"

"Yep! Let's get you one after school!"

"Thank you Inoue- san!"

After school Rukia met up with Ichigo and told him that she would be coming back later, in time for dinner, and then she met up with Orihime who took her to this corner shop where there was a lot of tamagotchi modules to pick from.

"How about this one Kuchiki san?"

"Mmmn, no I think so…"

"Ohhh! What about that one!"

"It's too, um never mind, what about this?"

Rukia pulled out one of the modules from the back; it was a lovely purple one with white zigzags and strawberries imprinted on it. It suited Rukia perfectly.

"Aww, that's so cute Kuchiki san! It's perfect for you!

"You think so?"

"Absolutely!"

Rukia bid farewell to Orihime and thanked her again. As she walked back to Ichigos house she looked at the egg in the screen of the module.

"I think I'll name you Kanapi chan."Rukia said smiling.

Rukia remembered what Orihime said about finding your tamagotchis one true love.

"I wonder who my tamagotchis love is."Rukia said aloud and wondering as she walked home.

* * *

**A/N:**Yeah that was short su, and not quite how I planned to write it. I know it was a bit boring, but I promise you it will be a lot more interesting next time su! Oh yeah, sorry if Rukia seems a bit ooc. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamagotchi Love**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Finding Friends**

**A/N: **Hiya guys! Thank you for your reviews! I guess I'll answer some questions that were asked at the review page, as well as comments, so here goes!

_Hiona01_- Sure thing x. A tamagotchi is like an oval shape keychain that you can fit onto your hand and hang it wherever you like (backpacks, purse, or none at all.). There is a square screen where your tamagotchi resides in and there are two buttons on the bottom that you use to do stuff with your tamagotchi. They can be decorated in well, mass assortments. Maybe if you looked it up on the internet, you can see what I'm saying x.

_Milk Marshmallow_-Yes, I love tamagotchis! Who's your favorite?

_Embrace nothing_-Thank-you, maybe you should go on e-bay to find one ha-ha.

_Balder sama_-Maybe I'll make Rukias tamagotchi a rabbit (winks).

_Melody Melody_-Thanks su :3.

_Chappy0501_-Well I updated XD.

_Chibikitty 14_-You just got to love tamagotchis!

Phew, ok that's it if I forgot anyone sorry su. I think I'll just respond to your reviews next time instead of doing this, ha-ha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own bleach/nor do I own Tamagotchi su.

* * *

Rukia finally arrived home and took out the keys that Ichigos dad gave her, and unlocked the door.

"Hi Rukia!" Chirped Yuzu as she popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Yuzu, where's Ichigo?"

"In his room as usual."

"Ok, thanks."

"Dinners in an hour!"

"Alright, I'll tell Ichigo."

Rukia made her way to the stairs, and walked towards the strawberries closed door.

"Ichigo! I'm back, I'm coming in!"

"Whatever." Rukia turned the knob only to see a flying lion charging towards her.

"Neeee-san!!!!" Kon yelled out with open arms.

But Rukia just slapped the plushie to the wall with a sigh, "Nice to see you too Kon."

"Ouch…" Kon whimpered.

Rukia turned to see Ichigo unmoved by what happened. She dropped her bag and plopped onto Ichigos bed.

"So…"Rukia started. Only to receive a grunt as a reply.

"…Dinners in an hour."

"Hmmm."

"Can you say something decent?" Rukia glared at the strawberry.

"Like what?" Ichigo turned to Rukia on the bed.

"Aren't you going to ask me something?"

Ichigo gave a sigh, "Oh, you mean about your tama-whatever you call it?"

"Tamagotchi Ichigo! And look I got my own!" Rukia thrust the little egg to Ichigo.

'Purple and white huh? Suits her perfectly.' Thought Ichigo.

"Suits you horribly." Ichigo lied.

That only earned him a hit on the head.

"Ow!"

"I named it Kanapi chan!" Rukia smiled as she watched Ichigo fondle around with it.

"That's a weird name Rukia." Ichigo smirked.

Another hit, "It's unique, not weird. You should get one too Ichigo."

Ichigo rubbed his head and scoffed, "Yeah right, me get one of those things and be a laughingstock? No thanks."

Rukia frowned, "You don't have to be so cruel about it, and it's pretty popular you know! Inoue san told me so!"

"Rukia, Orihime is ok and all, but I think what she means by popular, is that its popular around girls like you."

"That's not true! I heard Ishida has one!"

Ichigo laughed, "Where did you hear that?"

"From this girl. And you know Chad he likes cute things, so he might have one too!"

Ichigo took a minute to think, 'His friend Chad have a tamagotchi? Awkward.'

"Whatever Rukia, you are not convincing me to get one of those!"

"It's called a tamagotchi!"

"Ok, ok tamagotchi."

The night passed on quickly as dinner, and soon it was time to hit the hay. Rukia stepped out of the bathroom in her new pajamas that she got from Ishida. It was a soft yellow color with white polka dots. Rukia stopped by Ichigos room to say goodnight. But as she went in she saw Ichigo fast asleep at his desk and drooling on his textbook.

'He's cute when he's like that.' thought Rukia as she slipped the book away and draped a blanket on over his shoulders.

"Goodnight Ichigo."

The next morning was a rush for Ichigo so he was behind on his mourning routine. Rukia had already left for school and Ichigo had just finished breakfast and was heading out of the door. Ichigo began to run to school, but decided being five or ten minutes late wouldn't hurt. Much.

'Man, why didn't my alarm go off?' Ichigo asked himself as he walked in the fresh morning air.

Ichigo kept walking and saw a young middle schooler being bullied by two other kids a little older as him.

"Hahaha, look Takuto, he's starting to cry!"

"Hey kid, give me your lunch and I'll let you go!" One of the boys started to snort out laughing.

The younger boy really did start to cry, "I don't have any lunch though, just some snacks!"

"Then give me those!" The older boys voice was raising.

"Hey." Ichigo came up to two older boys and picked them both up by the collars.

"Let me down!" one of the boys shouted angrily.

"I will, if you let this kid alone." And Ichigo dropped the two boys onto the floor.

"And what if he dos-"One of the boys tried to make a comeback but he looked up to Ichigos scowling face and knew that it was best to leave.

"A-anything sir, lets go Takuto!" The boy grabbed the other boy and they raced off scared like puppies.

Ichigo turned to the young middle schooler who was crying quietly.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." The boy nodded.

"Why were they bothering you?"

"Because I'm weak." The boy whispered.

Ichigo sighed, he remembered when he was little, he cried an awful lot too.

"Maybe you are, but when you're older you'll be stronger…kind of like me." Ichigo smiled at the boy.

The boy looked up surprised, "R-really mister?"

"Sure." Ichigo continued smiling and patted the boys head tenderly.

The boy smiled while wiping away his tears, "Thank you mister! I have to go now!"

"Alright."Ichigo watched the boy run off to the other direction.

'Well, I'm definitely going to be late for school now' thought Ichigo. Ichigo continued to walk but kicked something on the ground. What do you know; it was a red tamagotchi just sitting there. It must have belonged to the boy earlier. It was too late to return it now.

'Throw it away or keep it?' Ichigo questioned himself.

He kept it.

"I have to name you so I guess I'll call you Blix (I couldn't think of another name Ichigo would use!)." Ichigo said frowning down at the tamagotchi that was still an egg.

"Where the heck is Ichigo?"Rukia mumbled as she looked outside the window. She quietly took out Kanapi chan to check on him (Yes it's a guy.). But to Rukias surprise Kanapi chan was no longer an egg but a baby tamagotchi hopping up and down on the screen!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Tamagotchi Love**

**Chapter Three**

**Much to His Dismay**

**A/N:** Hiya su, thanks for your reviews, and to Blixx (two xs right?), quite a coincidence eh? I also made it that the tamagotchi respond to its owners voice level and it can beep anyway it wants to. I thought that would be cute feature!

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own Bleach/nor do I own Tamagotchi su.

* * *

Ichigo hurriedly ran to school with his new friend Blix. He ran down the street and entered the campus grounds. Walked into the bright halls and opened the door to his class.

"Kurosaki kun! You're late, please sit down and open your book to page fifty-six." Ochi sensei said as she looked to the side from the board.

Ichigo gave a grunt, "Alright."

Ichigo retreated to his seat and as he sat down something began to beep.

"Please turn whatever the nuisance down…"Ochi sensei replied to the sound as she whirled around.

'Oh crap.'Ichigo thought, 'his' tamagotchi was beeping in the pocket of his pants.

"Is that someone's cellphone?"Said a girl from the back.

"Can someone turn it off? It's annoying!" said a guy from the front.

Ichigo stuffed his hand into his pocket and squeezed the tamagotchi tight in his hand. 'Be quiet!' he hissed silently at it.

As if the tamagotchi heard Ichigos hissing it stopped beeping.

"Thank you for turning it off…whoever it was." Ochi sensei said darting her eyes everywhere.

Rukia watched Ichigo slumped in his chair scowling a little more. Her eyes lingered to his hands in his pockets that looked tense. Rukia watched Ichigo as he gave a sigh.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, glad that the darn tamagotchi was now silent. He looked to see if anyone saw his action of relief…nobody, until he looked at Rukia who looked at him concerned. He read her lips as she mouthed out her words,

'_What's the matter?' Rukia looked at Ichigo while hiding behind her book._

'_Nothing! I'm fine!' Ichigo mouthed back, lessening his scowl._

'…' _Rukia tuned her attention back to the teacher._

Ichigo gave a sigh as he took out his pencil, 'What a great way to start my day.'

The bell rang for lunch and everyone exited except for Rukia who pulled Ichigo to talk to him in private.

"What Rukia?"

"Why were you late today? And why did you look so tense at first?"

"First of all I was helping someone, and I was not tense!"

"…"Rukia looked at Ichigo hard in the eyes.

"Got it Rukia?"

"…Ichigo…"

"Rukia, c'mon lets get to lunch."

"…fine." Rukia gave a sigh and closed her eyes.

Ichigo hurried off to the door and looked back, "Hurry Rukia."

Rukia opened her eyes and followed Ichigo, 'Why can't you tell me what's wrong?'

As Ichigo and Rukia approached the roof, most of their friends were already up there. Except for Kaigo who was surprisingly not around. Strange, that guy followed everyone. Ichigo settled down next to Chad and Rukia next to him.

"So…what's up?" Ichigo said casually as he gave Rukia her juice.

Chad just shrugged, "The usual…I guess."

"Hnn."

The three of them sat there peacefully enjoying the sunlight that poured down on them, but that peace was soon destroyed as Keigo came up excited.

"Hahaha! I have the golden ticket that would make all my dreams come true!!!" Keigo cheered and did a little dance.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ichigo scowled, clearly annoyed.

"What I'm saying is that I have the one thing that all the girls dig, and I'll be surrounded by beautiful, gorgeous girls!!!" Keigo was now prancing up and down.

"And what's that?" Ichigo scowled even more at his so called friend.

"This!" Keigo presented a very familiar looking thing in his hand.

"You got a tamagotchi?" Rukia said examining his tama.

"Why yes, Kuchiki san, care to let it interact with your tamagotchi?"Keigo said with bubbles and sparkles surrounding him.

"Um…No thank you Asano kun." Rukia said looking at Ichigo.

Apparently Keigo was crushed by Rukias response, maybe his ticket to his dreams were really his ticket to rejection. Poor guy.

"I can't believe he got those stupid tamagotchi things." Ichigo snorted.

"It's not stupid Ichigo!" Rukia said as she passed a glare at him.

"I mean, who else has them?" Just then Chad tapped his shoulder.

"What is Chad?" Ichigo turned around horrified to see Chad holding his own tamagotchi.

"What, you too?!" Ichigo said wide eyed, and mouth open with food.

Chad nodded, "His name…Checkers."

Ichigo gave a grunt and shook his head, "Man. I wonder who else-"But was cut off by Ishida.

"Ichigo, where's your tama?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I mean this." Ishida then too held out his own tama.

"See Ichigo I told you so!" Rukia poked at Ichigo with grin painted on her face.

"S-shut up."

"Isn't it nice? I helped him pick it!" Said a voice; it was Orihime who appeared out of no where.

"Inoue san, you got Ishida that?!" Ichigo said looking at her with disbelief.

"Yup, I think it's cute! Don't you?" Orihime smiled lovingly.

"Urr, I guess." Ichigo said looking miffed and scratching the back of his head.

"Ichigo…"Rukia said smiling that she was right about what she said last night was all coming true.

"Alright, Rukia. You were right." Ichigo sulked and looked at the sky.

"Heh. I think you should get one now Ichigo."

"No way I'd ever own one." Ichigo said but he clenched the one in his pocket at that very moment.

After school Ichigo met up with Rukia and she talked about was her 'Kanapi chan'.

"Look Ichigo!" Rukia threw the little egg in his face, "It's so cute, isn't it?"

Ichigo studied the tama on the screen, It was like a rabbit. It had to ears poking out and had fox like eyes but it had a tail like a dragon.

"It's ugly." Ichigo retorted in a mean tone.

Kanapi chan started to beep fastly.

"That's mean, and I think Kanapi chan agrees." Rukia glared at Ichigo as soon as she reclaimed her tama.

"Whatever." Ichigo looked away, hand in pockets. Again.

Rukia noticed this, "What do have there?"

Ichigo tensed, "N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Ichigo began walking faster.

'There is no way I'm telling Rukia about this tamagotchi I got…'

* * *

**A/N:** Now I feel like I'm going really slow. I promise the next chapter will be much better then this one. I hope you can bear a little longer with me here! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Tamagotchi Love**

**Chapter Four**

**Digital Love**

**A/N:** I am back su! Sorry I know I took a long time to update, busy with reality, ha-ha. To summarize this chapter a bit, its about Rukia's tama beginning to interact and her tama is signaling that another tama is in the Kurosaki house, and of coarse the other tama in the house is Ichigos, so yep su! Oh yeah, Ichigo's tama is a girl.

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Bleach/nor do I own Tamagotchi su.

* * *

The whole on the walk to home was very annoying for Ichigo. Rukia kept asking what was wrong, he said nothing, and she asked again and finally it was just an argument of morons.

"Fine! Be that way Ichigo, close yourself off from everything! Not that I care, humph."

"Arrrghh!!! What are you so mad about?" Ichigo retorted now angrier then ever.

"Because your so…!"Rukia gave him a kick in the shin, "Never mind!"

"You didn't have to hit me!" Ichigo growled.

"Sorry, I was obliged." Rukia said turning away.

"Yeah right, midget." Ichigo snorted walking ahead.

"Ichigo! It's not my fault I'm…smaller!" Rukia shouted catching up and grabbing his arm.

"Sure its not." Ichigo snorted, yet again and looked at Rukia, who was now pouting at him.

They walked slowly back home. His hands in his pockets, and her arm slinked around his. They didn't question it, it just felt, right at that moment.

As soon as they arrived home, it was the usual. Snack a bit, do homework, argue, go beat a hollow, take showers, argue, dinner, and of coarse get ready for bed.

Rukia sat on her bed in the twin's bed. She was feeding her tama.

"How about bread, Kanapi chan?"Rukia said sweetly to her tama.

Kanapi chan beeped in a sing song pattern.

"Ok then!" Rukia smiled at her tama, and fed the bread to Kanapi chan.

Rukia sighed happily, something so small brought out a lot of fun. Rukia looked at the button on the left corner. It was the search button, the button of where the tama finds its true love.

"What the heck…"Rukia said and pressed the button.

Ichigo lay in bed; he was just about to fall asleep, until a certain tama started to beep like crazy under his pillow.

"Arrggh!"Ichigo growled, sleepily he pulled out Blix and looked at her. She was jumping excitedly; the 'found a friend icon' was glowing, calling out for acceptance.

Ichigo pressed the accept button and waited in response.

Rukia grinned as soon as her tama found a friend, could this be it? Rukia pressed the accept button, and then the screen went blank for a moment and then said, 'connecting'. After a moment her screen showed her Kanapi chan conversing with another tama, it had a fox eyes, it was round like a bun and had a tail that ended in a strawberry.

"That's funny, it looks like Ichigo!" Rukia said aloud laughing at the somehow familiar resemblance.

Ichigo looked at his screen in shock. He recognized that tama, it was Rukia's! Suddenly his screen displayed words, which said: Would you like to give a gift? Ichigo thought for a minute, and pressed the yes button, and picked out mini toy plush rabbit.

Rukia saw her screen lit up, it said: You got a gift! Rukia pressed the accept button and saw her tama playing with the plush toy. Rukia smiled, she pressed a button and selected a gift for this new tama, she picked a ribbon bell tie, and she pressed the button to send.

Ichigo watched amused, at Kanapi chan playing with the plush along with Blix. Suddenly his screen said he got a gift. He pressed the button and suddenly Blix had a ribbon bell around her neck. He had to admit, it was cute.

Rukia smiled at her tama, it was so cute. Then she wondered whose tama was this? A tamagotchi could only connect with another tama, as long as hey are close by. She thought a little longer until she heard a wedding melody playing on her tamagotchi. She looked down at it to see Kanapi chan nuzzling the other tama, and it looked like confetti was raining upon them.

Ichigo looked at Blix and Kanapi chan, surprised. His tama with Rukia's? He groaned, somehow it was going to be a little harder to hide his tama away from Rukia, he just knew it. He shoved his tama under his pillow, still listening to the wedding melody, he fell asleep dreaming about a possible wedding with a certain midget.

Rukia felt so happy, she placed Kanapi chan under her pillow, and patted it gently. She drifted off to sleep still hearing the wedding melody and thought of a wedding with a certain orange head…

* * *

**A/N:** So short, I know it should have been longer, but I was in a rush sorry su! I'll try to post another chapter this weekend. Thank you for your support su! Your reviews are very much appreciated! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Tamagotchi Love**

**Chapter Five**

**Tripping on Air **

**A/N: **I take so long su, but guess what, I'm back! Mmnn, brief over view of the chapter…ah, Rukia is very happy the next day and ponders deeply on who her mysterious acquaintance with her tama is.

**Disclaimer**: I don't not own Bleach/nor do I own Tamagotchi su.

* * *

The next morning Rukia woke up feeling very happy and warm all over. She was just filled with positive energy! Rukia fixed her bed neatly and changed into her school clothes, and folded her pajamas. She grabbed her tama and attached it to her bag, and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with the Kurosaki family.

As Rukia approached the dining area, she greeted the twins and dodged Isshin's death hug, and she took her seat at the table. She noticed that Ichigo was not at the table.

"Yuzu, where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked as ate her rice.

Yuzu poked her head out from the kitchen, "Ichi-nii is still in his room Rukia san!"

"Oh! I'll go get him then!" Rukia said as she rose from her seat and headed towards Ichigo room.

Ichigo ruffled his hair as he sat on his bed, bed hair wasn't a problem all he needed to do was ruffle it and it looked fine. Today he woke up…happy. Unlike the usual feeling of grogginess and not wanting to get up, today he just seemed to wake up with a refreshing sleep, and trust me, most of the time Kurosaki Ichigo does not fare well with good sleep, since he has to deal with hollows. But today was very different. Ichigo got up and changed; he grabbed his tama and stuffed it in his pocket. Remembering the incident last night, made Ichigo blush, he shook his head and opened his door, only to face the person that him blush just now.

Rukia looked up surprised, "Oh, so you're awake!"

"W-why wouldn't I be?" Ichigo flushed even more.

"Are you ok Ichigo? You look a little hot…" Rukia said as she examined Ichigo.

"I'm fine." Ichigo responded looking away.

A soft cool hand touched Ichigo's forehead, and Ichigo could only flush even more.

"I'm not so sure about that Ichigo." Rukia said worried, "You feel really hot…"

Ichigo glared at Rukia, and shoved her hand away from his forehead, "I'm fine, let's go eat, or we'll be late."

Rukia looked at Ichigo with a sigh, "Fine, be that way."

"Whatever." Ichigo mumbled, trying to reclaim his coolness.

Ichigo and Rukia made their way into the dining room, Rukia reclaimed her seat and ate her rice, while Ichigo, unfortunately, was wrestling his father.

"Icchhiiggooo!!! How gentlemanlike of you! Escorting Rukia chan down!"

"Arrghh! Old men get off! And I wasn't escorting her!"

"Aww, sure you weren't!" Isshin said with pure sarcasm.

Karin gave a long sigh, and seemed to mutter something under her breath, and Yuzu was scolding her father to stop, and eat. Rukia on the other hand couldn't help but laugh out loud. Ichigo and Isshin stopped to look at Rukia, Ichigo gave a blush. Ishhin was saying something about Ichigo and Rukia, but was stopped as soon as Ichigo got a hold of him and pushed his dad off of him. Before they knew it Ichigo and Rukia were walking to school.

"Your dad is really funny Ichigo." Rukia said teasingly.

"If you don't think of it as annoying, I guess you can say that." Ichigo snorted.

Rukia gave a laugh and perked up, "Guess what happened last night?!"

Ichigo nearly tripped, "W-what?"

"My tama found his true love!" Rukia flashed a very 'pretty' smile at Ichigo.

Ichigo kind of stood there stunned but slapped himself mentally, "O-oh yeah?"

"Yup! I really happy!" Rukia said as she walked ahead of Ichigo.

"Oh." Ichigo said trying to sound uninterested.

"I wonder whose tama that was though…" Rukia wondered out loud.

This time Ichigo nearly fell over, "M-maybe someone you know."

Rukia stopped and turned around, "What are you trying to say?" she asked suspiciously.

Ichigo gulped, "Um just that there's a lot of uh people at school that live around us…so…"

"Oh…I get it." Rukia said as she turned back around. She had a feeling that Ichigo was hiding something.

Ichigo gave a sigh and looked away from the girl in front of him; he definitely wasn't ready to confess to Rukia about his feelings or the tamagotchi.

Time was awfully fast today, and before Ichigo or Rukia knew it, they were in class listening to their sensei, but two particular people weren't exactly listening.

Rukia sat at her desk pretending to be listening to her sensei, but really she was thinking who that tama belonged to, she was dying to know.

Ichigo couldn't even pay attention, he kept staling glances at Rukia and was fidgeting with his tama in his pocket, and apparently time, seemed slow for him at the moment.

Rukia gave a sigh, she gave up, it was impossible, to find out who the other tama belonged to. But before she could give anymore thought into the topic, her cell phone came off, indicating that a hollow was going to show. Rukia threw a paper ball at Ichigo and gave him a look that he knew too well.

"Sensei! I'm going to the nurse's office!" Ichigo abruptly said and left right away.

"Sensei! I'm going with him!"

"Err…ok then." Their sensei said.

(Ishida, Orihime, and Chad sensed the hollow too, but it was a small one so they decided to let them handle it themselves.)

Ichigo and Rukia ran outside of campus and to the sidewalk.

"Where is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Akasuhi Street, north from here and then east from that point." Rukia said.

"Ok, I'll turn into a shinagami when we get there, lets go!"

"Alright!"

* * *

**A/N:** I think the story is going to end soon su, I have this thing all planned out but I'm very sure I'm going to add a bonus chapter so don't fret su! Oh, and thank you so much for your patience and reviews! Appreciated su! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Tamagotchi Love**

**Chapter Six**

**Together At Last**

**A/N: **Hello su! I hope I didn't take too long updating. Well this is it; this is the final installment to Tamagotchi Love! Don't fret; like I said before, I'll add a bonus chapter that's full of things that were left out and the 'what happened after' that thing and all su! Thank you all so much for reading my fic and your reviews make me smile su!

**Disclaimer**: I don't not own Bleach/nor do I own Tamagotchi su.

* * *

"Hurry Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as the crisp wind made her hair flutter.

"God, I heard you the first time!" Ichigo yelled back feeling a bit agitated.

They finally arrived at Akasuhi Street. It was a rather broad street with few houses to the left and a small park to the right. There were no cars driving through the street, and it was very quiet until a piercing screech of a hollow came near.

Ichigo dropped his bag near a tree, took out his badge and released himself into a shinagami. Rukia took out her soul candy (I think that's what she uses) and she too became a shinagami. She told her soul occupant (Pyon) to wait over at the park.

"So where is it?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked at her phone; the signal was still going off so it was obviously nearby. She averted her gaze to the left and then to the right. Something was wrong, where was the hollow?

Rukia felt the reitsu quickly and responded just as fast, "Ichigo! Underneath you!"

"What?!" Ichigo felt a slight rumbling beneath his feet, he leaped up to see where he was formally standing turned to rubble.

The smoke cleared up and there showed a wide crumbly hole with a hollow halfway out of the hole glaring at him with menacing eyes. Rukia came up behind it but dodged quickly into the air lunging towards Ichigo. With its extended claws it tried to pin Ichigo down onto the floor. Ichigo slashed the arm away making the hollow scream in pain. The hollow landed on the floor trembling, it dove back into the hole making the ground shake terribly.

"Ichigo! Are you all right?" Rukia asked running up to Ichigo.

"I'm fine, where's the hollow?" Ichigo growled angrily, obviously because he missed to kill such a weak hollow.

"Its underground, obviously waiting for the right chance to attack."

Maybe we should move over to the park, so the street doesn't get ripped up." Rukia suggested already looking at the hole in the ground.

"Fine, fine." Ichigo marched up to the park annoyed and waiting.

Rukia followed after, with Pyon tagging behind her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Rukia asked with her back to Ichigo.

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me!" Ichigo snapped.

Rukia turned around and glared at him, "That's easy for you to say but I'm constantly worrying about you! And you never tell me your problems so I can't even help you!"

"Well its not your-"Ichigo's sentence was cut off by the sudden rumbling of the ground.

Again the hollow and purged from the ground but this time instead of going after Ichigo it went after Rukia. The hollow pinned Rukia down onto the ground, snarling at her. Rukia struggled, but only her arms came free. She chanted a kidou which hit the hollows mask, nearly destroying it. The hollow read back in pain and was bleeding over the green grass.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, from behind the hollow. He was angry that the hollow got Rukia so he was intent on killing the hollow.

His blade came crashing down on the hollow, blood flew everywhere and landed on the ground with soft sounds, too sweet of a sound for blood. Ichigo landed near Rukia who was leaning against a tree, closed eyes, and easy breathing. Ichigo sat down beside her and caught his breathe.

"Stupid hollow took so much time." Ichigo said.

"…"

Ichigo looked at Rukia, 'was she asleep?', "Hey Rukia."

"I'm sorry."

Ichigo looked at Rukia confused, "For what?"

Rukia turned to Ichigo and looked at him with a low tint to her eyes, "For always intruding your business, which, like earlier caused that hollow to catch me off guard."

Ichigo scoffed, and smacked her on the back of her head, Rukia let out a small yelp and glared at him, "What was that for?!"

"Ichigo locked his eyes with hers, "You're just intruding my business because you care for me, and well, I really mind at all, truthfully." Ichigo trailed off looking away from Rukia.

Rukia looked at Ichigo with a confused look, but then a smile crept to her face,

"Are you saying you like that?"

Ichigo snapped his head back her, "I-I never said that!"

Rukia scoffed this time, "Oh really?"

"Yes really!" Ichigo said blushing at the same time.

The couple sat there quiet, watching the bird's peck the ground.

"Is your arm all right?" Ichigo asked lazily.

"You say that like you don't care, and yes its fine." Rukia responded.

"Well I cared enough to ask you!" Ichigo shot back irritated.

"I know thanks." Rukia laughed with sarcasm.

"Shouldn't we get back to school?" Ichigo asked yawning.

"What's the rush?" Rukia asked getting up. She walked over to Pyon and got back into her gigai, and then she came back and sat next to Ichigo, dragging his body next to him.

"Get back to your body."

"Ok, officer." Ichigo rolled his eyes, and got back in his body.

"You never take me seriously, you know that?!" Rukia sighed.

"Not, true." Ichigo grumbled.

"Oh! I forgot…"Rukia rummaged around her bag.

"What?"

"It's feeding time!" Rukia pulled out her tama which was starting to beep.

"Now, that, I can't take seriously." Ichigo growled, while lying down on the floor.

"Shut up, your just not man enough to get a tama." Rukia teased him.

Ichigo growled yet again, turning to his side, but something fell out of his pocket. Rukia watched Ichigo turn, and noticed what he dropped.

Rukia gave a gasp, " Where did you get this?!"

Ichigo sighed and looked at Rukia only to choke on air.

"You had a tamagotchi the whole time!" Rukia said pointing a finger at Ichigo accusingly.

"Hey it's not what you-"

Rukia gave another gasp, "That was the same tama as last night!"

Ichigo gulped, "So what if it was?"

Rukia glared at Ichigo, but softened her glare, "You know what that means?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia helplessly, he shrugged. Rukia laughed at his face, and came up to him whispering something in his ear. Ichigo was blushing more when he heard what she said, plus her warm breathe lingering on his ear wasn't helping.

"I don't believe that crap." Ichigo stuttered.

"Well you said that you wouldn't get a tamagotchi, and look now, here you are with a tamagotchi." Rukia smirked.

Rukia continued to tease the strawberry all the way to back to school. Making him look like an idiot and embarrassing him, Rukia was having a lot of fun.

"Rukia…"Ichigo growled, irritated more then ever.

Rukia stopped on her tracks and looked at Ichigo; she came near him and tugged his shirt down so that their lips were just a few inches apart.

Before she pressed her lips to his she mumbled, "Idiot."

Rukia pulled back and wore a very victorious look on her face. Ichigo's face was in a daze, and he had a expression of confusion. Rukia gave a smirk and continued walking.

Ichigo looked shook his head thinking of what just happened, he gave another blush,

"Oi! Rukia, wait up!"

* * *

**A/N:** Whew, I had trouble with the fight scene; I don't think I can pull off 'action' very well. I hope that this chapter was satisfying su! If not, the bonus chapter will definitely make you laugh; well that's it for now, bye su! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Tamagotchi Love**

**Bonus Chapter**

**What Happened After and Behind the Scenes**

**A/N: **Hello su! This chapter is what happened after, and stuff like that, there's even a interview in the end with the characters so I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **do not own Bleach/ nor do I own Tamagotchi.

* * *

**(Part One: What happed after…)**

After Ichigo and Rukia came back to school, it was already time for lunch. Ichigo asked Rukia not tell everyone he had a tama. She promised…with her fingers crossed behind her back!

"So how was the hollow?" Ishida asked.

"Handled, nothing to worry about." Ichigo grunted, eating his bento box.

"Yup!" Rukia smiled, "By the way guess what happened earlier today?!"

"What?" Orihime asked.

"My tama found its true love!" Rukia presented her tama proudly.

Orihime squealed, "So fast?! Did you find out whose tama it belonged to?"

Rukia nodded.

"Tell us Kuchiki san." Ishida said interested.

Ichigo looked at Rukia with a look. Rukia ignored it. Rukia smirked and pointed at Ichigo who spat out all his food.

"You can't possibly believe her!" Ichigo said, louder then he wanted to.

"Well, Kuchiki san doesen't seems to lie, but…we do trust you Kurosaki Kun." Orihime pondered.

"Unless Kuchiki san has evidence." Ishida offered.

Ichigo smirked and patted his pocket, knowing that he had his own tama with him, and shielded away. Wait a second…where was it? 'Crap!' Rukia never gave back his tama! Ichigo turned to Rukia, "Rukia don-"

Too late, Rukia presented his tama to his friends.

"Wahh!! It's so cute!" Orihime squealed.

"Kurosaki isn't as man as he boasted he was eh?!" Ishida chuckled.

Chad watched from the side, a small smile gracing his lips.

Ichigo turned red in embarrassment. Rukia laughed, knowing that she would have to apologize to Ichigo later.

_-Tamagotchi Love -happily ever finished!-_

**(Part Two: Interview with the Characters)**

Su (me): Welcome, thank you for all the loyal reviewers who have reviewed su! Today I have invited our Bleach stars featured in Tamagotchi Love, Our first guest Is Rukia Kuchiki!

Rukia: (waves.)

Su: Hello Rukia, how are you doing today?

Rukia: Good, thank you.

Su: First question, so are you and Ichigo going out?

Rukia: (blushes) Maybe you should ask him that.

Su: That can be arranged su! Presenting Ichigo!

Ichigo: (walks in)

Su: So…like as I was saying before, are you two going out?

Ichigo: As if.

Su: But you guys kissed su.

Ichigo: (red like a tomato) …

Rukia: (turns away)…

Su: Well then the answer is quite obvious, now question two, how are you're tamas doing?

Rukia: It's going great!

Ichigo: …

Su: Do I hear wedding bells soon?

Ichigo: Hey!

Rukia: Now, now it was your idea in the first place.

Ichigo: What?!

Su: Ohohoho, well then question three, Do your friends still play with their tamas?

Rukia: Yup.

Ichigo: I guess.

Su: Well, then let's bring out your friends to the stage!

Orhime:giggles

Ishida: (looking away)

Chad: (waves)

Su: Welcome!

Orihime: Same to you!

Su: Ah, now Orihime, it's come to me that you were the one who spread the tama fad with your friends.

Orihime: That's right! It's brought us all together, even closer!

Su: Oh I see, ok now, question four, Ishida, and how was your role in the story important?

Ishida: Actually I-

Su: Right so anyways…

Ishida: Hey!

Ichigo: Face it man, this was Ichi ruki story, you didn't appear very much in the story, the reviewers don't love ya."

Rukia: Ichi ruki…

Ichigo: What was that?

Rukia: I should call you Ichi from now on, it's cuter!

Ichigo: Can we talk about this another time?!

Rukia: No Ichi! (Laughs)

(Everyone on stage laughs)

Ichigo: I'm leaving (gets up)

Rukia: Aw, don't be a bad sport Ichi! (Gets up to follow Ichigo)

Orihime: Wait up for us! (Leaves)

(Ishida and Chad leave also)

Su…

(Door slams shut.)

Su: Well, I guess our interview is over! Let's go over the parts that weren't clarified yet. The boy from chapter two, his name was Kuzuyo Takasenhi, he was eleven years old going to twelve. After Ichigo played the hero he was to the boy, Kuzuyo gained a lot of confidence in him, in fact he didn't even noticed his tama (Ichigo's tama, Blix) was gone! Good for you Kuzuyo! Ok, the Tama Rukia has is only a few days old, Ichigo's tama is actually a week old, so yes there it is, everything is cleared up.

**(Part three: New fad)**

Almost two weeks later, when everyone discovered Ichigo had a tamagotchi, the uproar for tamagotchis were no not as popular as before.

"Rukia, aren't you going to tend to your tama?"

Rukia looked up from her drawing pad, "No, why?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I thought you loved it."

"I do."

"Really?"

"Yup, I love it so much I put it in sleep mode, so it won't bug me."

"That's so kind of you." Ichigo remarked sarcastically.

Rukia scoffed, "Well where's yours?"

"Same as yours."

"Oh Ichi, your so caring!" Rukia snickered.

"I said stop calling me that, and yeas I am a caring guy." He snorted back.

"Whatever." Rukia chuckled, "Anyways there's a new fad going on now."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"Chappi Where you can make your own bunny and raise it!"

Ichigo groaned and pulled his blanket over his head.

* * *

**A/N: The end su! I thought the ending was amusing and kind of funny, well I think. I know I keep saying this over and over, but thank you so much for reviewing, and to all those who read all the chapters su! By the way I have new AU story on Ichigo and Rukia, do you want a sneak peek? It's not coming out, but soon it wills su! Well here's a little teaser for you…**

Rukia listened to the music being played in lounge, she was just a bartender, who made drinks, but she did work at the most popular lounge in the whole city, it was elegant, with a dance floor, decorated modernly and had a fresh beat to it. Musicians came and went to play here. But tonight belonged to the orange haired man playing the piano with a tasteful style and dressed in black and red, he caught the eyes of many women, as well as Rukia's…

**Eheh, well that's it for now su… **


End file.
